Aria Blaze
Aria Blaze is one of the main antagonists in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She is a backup singer in her band the Dazzlings, rivaling the Rainbooms. She was voiced by Diana Kaarina. Biography The Dazzlings, including Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze. appear in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks as the main antagonists. In the film, Aria and the other Dazzlings are introduced in the human world. They are sirens from Equestria who were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded. They are first seen in a café causing tension between the patrons, and Aria grumbles about the world's lack of satiating magic. when Sunset gives a school tour to Aria and company and mentions the musical showcase, Aria forebodingly states that they sing "from time to time". She and the Dazzlings later convince the students with their music to turn the friendly Mane Event into Battle of the Bands. Aria and the Dazzlings use their siren's songs to control student opinion and advance through the competition bracket. Aria and the Dazzlings are eventually defeated and the gem pendants with which they controlled the students are destroyed. As a result, they are unable to even sing and recast their spell. Their inability to sing leads to them being chased off in disgrace as the enraged students boo, jeer, and pelt them with fruits and vegetables. Years later, Aria resurfaces at the Starswirl Music Festival, having been turned fully human, and still as mean as ever. Personality She is shown to be just as cold and manipulative as her leader Adagio Dazzle, convincing Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition. She seems to be the level-headed and indignant member of the Dazzlings. She's rude, she's sarcastic, and she has absolutely no respect. She also frequently butts heads with Sonata Dusk, occasionally calling her "the worst" and arguing with her over trivial matters. Like Adagio, she is somewhat sadistic, as seen when she mocks Sunset Shimmer about her friends reluctance to trust her. Aria grudgingly follows Adagio's lead and is not afraid to question Adagio's judgement and plans, and also displays a contempt at being second fiddle to her. Appearance In Equestria, the sirens' appearance is a Hippocampus. In the human world, the Dazzlings are shown to possess translucent wings in their anthro forms, unlike their true forms. Their siren forms are summoned as astral projections from their pendants and used to weaken the Rainbooms. Aside from flashbacks, Aria's true form is never physically shown in the film, but she and her fellow band members gain pony-like ears, extended ponytails, and translucent wings. They also summon astral projections of their true siren forms from their pendants. Gallery Aria Blaze ID EG2.png Aria Blaze anthro ID EG2.png|Aria Blaze's winged Form Aria_Blaze_ID2_EG2.png Aria_Blaze_plays_on_Sunset's_emotions_EG2.png|Aria Blaze messing with Sunset Shimmer Aria_Blaze_and_Sonata_Dusk_singing_together_EG2.png Aria_vocalizing_introduction_EG2.png Aria_singing_backup_EG2.png Aria and Sonata (Beginning Scene).png aria blaze happy.png Trivia *Aria is the only siren who isn't named in the film. *Aria's color scheme is similar to that of Starlight Glimmer. Navigation Category:Female Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Outcast Category:Rivals Category:Humanoid Category:Vengeful Category:Control Freaks Category:Cheater Category:Brainwashers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Greedy Category:Magic Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Immortals Category:Comic Relief Category:Demon Category:Incompetent Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Social Darwinists